From One Dimension to Another
by Girl Supersonicboy
Summary: Story big-time-artistic-dreamer and I have come up with. When Kiki is transported from her world to my o.c Skylight's world how will the two get along and how will the team get her back to her real home and how will she get back to her own Ratchet? It's going to a wild ride for both Kiki and Skylight. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there People of Fanfiction! this is a new story that big-time-artistic-dreamer and I have come up for you. in this story we have her O.C, Kiki, coming into my world that has my O.C, Skylight. hope you guys like it! If your a little confused as to who Kiki is just go read my buds story. **

**Kiki's p.o.v:**

It has been five years ever sense I met the bots. I decided to stay with them a while back and Ratchet and I have gotten pretty close. He has taught me every thing about cybertron and all their medical teachings. Now I can give a tune up as fast as him. We have also made this wicked suit which I can go out into the field with. It enhances all my abilities to where I can run faster, lift things ten times my size, and it could form a jetpack engine on my back; it's really cool. Who knew that by staying with the bots and creating such a suit it would cause a new adventure in a whole new world; or better yet a whole new dimension.

Lately the Cons have been increasing their attacks on government buildings and for some odd reason have been taking secret weapons. Agent Fowler wont tell us what it is that those Cons took but he says that it is best that we get them back soon. Today the Cons attacked a small government building and the team went off to go defend it. The battle between the cons and the bots where getting really heated up and from what the Bots were telling me over the comm. link they were taking a beating.

Ratchet and I where working on improving synthetic energon, trying not to worry too much about our team mates, when we got the call. "Ratchet, Kiki Bumblebee is down he needs medical action." Optimus contacted us over the come link. and I activated my cyber suit, I usually just wore it under my normal clothes, while Ratchet got the ground bridge ready. As we rushed out I turned my jets on so I can avoid the cons better and hopefully get a better visual on my team/family.

The Bots didn't look so good from my point of view. Arcee had a Huge dent on her helm with a cut over her optics, Bulkhead was scratched up all over and his left optic was off, and Optimus was leaking energon around his midsection while at the same time trying to distract Megatron; who right now looked to be on the winning side.

"Kiki, I spotted Bumblebee two nano clicks from you. Can you stabilize him until I get there?" Ratchet concerned voice spoke out through the comm. link communicator I had placed in my ear. Looking over to where he was I saw that he was helping Arcee defend off against a large amount of vehicons. turning my gaze not too far away from Ratchet, I saw Bumblebee but I wish I hadn't.

Bumblebee was leaking energon out of ever joint and crease he had on him and his optics were flickering on and off wildly. Not too far from his body was what looked like a cybertronian explosive and my mind processed that Beebee had just been a little too close when it had detonated.

"Yeah I see him. Hopefully I can get there without a Con seeing me fly by. Don't worry I can mange him until you can get to us." I flew down as fast as I could but at the same time trying not to be seen. Bumblebee's pede was leaking the most of the energon so I patched that up first but just enough until Ratchet could do the rest of him.

Not too long after I had finished patching up Bumblebee, Ratchet and Arcee came over and lifted Bumblebee up onto his wobbly pedes. "Rafael, open a ground bridge! we need to get Bumblebee and the others back to base!" When Raf opened the ground bridge we where able to get Bumblebee through with Bulkhead and Optimus carrying him in but just as Arcee walked in with Ratchet about to follow, Starscream spotted me.

"Well well, look who it is. Its the Autobot Medic's loyal pet." Starscream hissed out as he hovered over me.

"**I AM NOT A PET YOU SORRY EXSCUSE FOR A SECOND IN COMMAND! WHY DONT YOU COME DOWN HERE SO I CAN PROVE IT!**" I shouted out; daring the seeker to make a move. Starscream chuckled and pulled out a brand new weapon I hadn't seen before. it looked a lot like Optimus' guns mixed in with a missal launcher and laser gun.

As the weapon hummed to life with odd blue, purple, and red lights, Ratchet quickly realized I was in danger and jumped in front of me, he is so sweetly over protective sometimes. but all it did was block the first wave of attack. Ratchet was only hit with a stunning laser and it caused him to fall to the ground next to me and he soon fell into stasis.

"Ratchet!" I shouted but before I could run over to him, Starscream's weapon hummed to life again and this time a large bubble looking thing with red electric spikes coming out of it came flying at me. I knew I couldn't run from it so I covered my face and waited for the blow and end to come.

but neither came as I suddenly felt my body become full engulfed in the red orb and being lifted up above the ground. "What in the name of the AllSpark! It wasn't supposed to do that!" Starscream shouted and he quickly flew away as the orb around me began to hiss and shoot out sparks.

Looking down to Ratchet, who was by now waking up, I pounded at the red orbs walling. "Ratchet!" "Kiki!" We both shouted out to each other but it was too late for either of us to do anything as the orb suddenly became a bright blue and I was blinded by the light and soon became unconscious.

**Okay, leave a review people. I wanna see how people like this story we're working on so... review review Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Who Are You Two?

Skylight's P.O.V:

It was a midafternoon and I was in the base with the kids watching them play their racing video games; so far Raf was winning with Miko behind him, and Jack was sadly in last place. "Come on Jack, you have already lost against me. Are you going to let Miko smoke you as well?" I taunted the older teen and it caused him to nearly crash.

"Come one Skylight, quit trying to distract me! You're the reason I'm in last place anyway." Jack was right; I had distracted him earlier and I allowed Miko to pass him. "Isn't my fault you get distracted easily." I said and this time Jack did crash. "Aw Man!" Jack turned to me and I smiled innocently.

Then the alarm went off and we looked over at Ratchet who stood at the monitors' screens with his optics wide. "What is it Ratchet?" I asked and Ratchet pressed a button to show a life signal. "It's an Autobot signal. Sky go get Optimus, he is in his room ,then you two can get whoever this is." I nodded and rushed to get the Optimus but ended running into him as I rushed down the hall and I landed hard on my aft.

"Skylight was wrong; I heard the alarm. Is it another Decepticon attack?" Optimus asked as he helped me onto my pedes. "No Optimus, something better. An Autobot's life signal has popped up!" Optimus face plat lit up with hope; any help to our cause was great help.

As we entered the main room, Ratchet opened the ground bridge for us. "Be careful you two. It might be a trap." Ratchet spoke out more to me than Optimus and we gave his assuring nods.

As we walked through the bridge and arrived at the spot we scanned the area for the Autobot. "Yep it defiantly here; About north five klicks. Hope the 'Cons haven't found out about the signal as well." I stated as Optimus and I began to walk forward.

After a while we then spotted a red and weight mech sprawled on the ground. I rushed over to the mech but a look of confusion covered both mine and Optimus' face plate.

It… it was Ratchet. Who was unconscious and with a scorch mark across his chest plate. "What in the name of Primus? How did Ratchet get here so quickly? And why is he hurt?!" rushing over to my guardian, I looked down beside him and was shocked to see a human girl. She was a little older looking than Jack and she was in what seemed like a high Tech Cybertronian suite with a light blue and purple color pattern.

"Optimus, there's a human with him. They look hurt; we need to get these two back to base." I stated as I began to scoop the human into my arms. Optimus grabbed Ratchet and we called Arcee for a ground bridge.

When the Bridge appeared, we stepped through and I looked over at Ratchet with concerning optics. What had happened to him and who was this human girl I was holding?

* * *

(Kiki's) Ratchets P.O.V

I slowly opened my optics, everything was blurry and there was a sharp pain on my chest. What had happened, where was I? Then I remembered what happen before I blacked out.

"KIKI!" I shouted out as I shot up. That's when I realized I was back at base in the med-bay. As I got onto my pedes I headed for the med-bay doors but something startled me as the doors flew open. I was then greeted by none other than… me?

"Finally _you're _ up all ready? Well I guess that means you can answer my questions? Now who are you and why do look like me?!" he stood looking at me with the same glare I would give someone when I was angry.

"My name is Ratchet and who are _you _and who gave you the authority to look like me? Last time I checked I was the only medic here." I tried not to seem nervous but it was kind of hard to when you were talking to yourself.

Soon Optimus walked up behind the 'me' impersonator. "Ratchet, I see the bot we found is up now. If I may, I wish to ask him a couple questions so we can figure out what's going on." He stood up straight and looked down at the mech in front of me.

"Optimus," I tensed up finally thinking of something important, "where's Kiki, is she hurt? Last time I saw her she was being lifted up into the sky in a red energon orb?" Optimus just stood tall with a puzzled look on his face plate. "Are you referring to the human girl we found?"

"Optimus, you know who she is very well." I said a little ticked off that he had forgotten Kiki's name. "Why are you referring to her like she hasn't been living with us for the five years?" Optimus now looked concerned and raised an optic brow. Studying the look on him I knew something was wrong. "Optimus, can you take me to Kiki? Please."

Optimus and the me look-a-like shared a quick glance and Optimus nodded. Walking out of the med-bay, I followed the two out to the main room. Where my sweet star lay there on the couch unmoving. "Kiki."

* * *

Kiki's P.O.V:

Nothing but darkness surrounded and my head was pounding away like Miko's music. I wanted to wake but something was keeping me from doing that. "Kiki, my sweet star, wake up. By the All Spark please wake up," I suddenly could hear Ratchet's voice through the darkness and it was pulling from the darkness.

I began to search for something to cover my head with and I ended up with a pillow. Slamming the pillow against my head, I snuggled into a ball deeper into whatever I was sleeping on. "Five more minutes Ratchet, I have a migraine."

Well Ratchet ignored that last part as he suddenly screamed, "THANK PRIMUS SHE NOT HURT!" Giving off an irritated growl, I sat up rubbing my eyes. "Ratchet did you not hear me? My head really hurts please don't yell so loud." I sat up and opened my eyes; just to fall back down to the floor.

"R-Ratchet, why are there t-two of you? How does that even happened!" I scooted back up against a wall my eyes widening in both fear and confusion.

"Um Kiki I really can't explain that one," one of the Ratchets said as he walked closer to me. I knew right away that this one was my Ratchet from the look in his optics.

looking down at my suit that apparently was still active, I saw that it was now giving off a few blue bright sparks. "What did that stupid con do to us? What happened to my suit?" I deactivated my suit and climbed back up on to the couch. I swear if those 'Cons messed my suit again I was so going to go on a 'Con killing spree.

"You two were attacked by the 'Cons?" Looking over to the other side of the room, behind the other Ratchet and Optimus, a fem bot stood there with her arms crossed. She had a screen covering her purple optics and she had blue and white armor plating. I had never seen this bot before.

"Who are you?"

* * *

Skylight's P.O.V:

When we brought the Ratchet look-a-like bot and human in, I had placed the girl on the couch and went to my room. This was so confusing; another Ratchet, everything looked exactly the same. From the colors down to the gently looking face plate.

I remember hearing Ratchet and Optimus talking once about a 'Con who could make himself look like any bot he wanted and I began to wonder if this was him but then I remembered that they said he was never seen from again after the last incident.

After a while, I heard Optimus and Ratchet talking to the other bot. With my scout training kicked in, I secretly slipped to the edge of the hall to listen in. As I tuned my audio receptors in on the conversation I could hear the girl call out for Ratchet.

Then I heard a big **CLANK** on the floor and I couldn't help but giggle when I realized she had rolled of the couch. When I was able to focus again I heard something that interests me. "What did that stupid con do to us? What happened to my suit?"

Coming out from my hiding spot I spoke out, " You two were attacked by the 'Cons?" I asked staying behind both Optimus and my Ratchet, who looks a little surprise that I was here; score for me and my scout training!

She sat quit for a moment then nodded. "Yeah, Starscream blasted me with some odd weapon and then there was a bright light. That's the last thing I remembered before waking up to seeing two Ratchets!" The girl stood up and pointed at the Ratchets; Primus that sounded odd to say.

"Starscream, how do you know that name?" I asked a little confused. "Simple, I have fought against them for the last five years with the Autobots… by the way, Who in the name of Primus are you? Are you a new recruit that crashed here or something because I have never seen you before," The girl asked with a friendly smile.

"No but my name is Skylight what's yours?" The girl placed a hand over her chest and steped next to the railing, "Kiki, and it's nice to meet you Skylight." Kiki stuck out her hand to me and I looked up at Optimus and Ratchet.

"Sky, I thought I told you to stay in your room until we had settled this?" Ratchet asked and I shrugged. "Couldn't help myself." I stated and as I was about to walk over and shake Kiki's hand, Ratchet stopped me. "We don't know if we can trust these two Sky. For now, I would like it if you would stay away from these two."

Looking over at Kiki, I saw the disappointed look in her eyes as she took her hand back. "But Ratchet?" "I agree with Ratchet Skylight." Optimus spoke up and looked at me with concerned optics. "Very well." I said sadly.

"Sorry Kiki but I have to listen to my guardians." I stated and both Kiki and the other Ratchet went bug eyed. "Guardians?!" they both said and I nodded. "Yes, Optimus and Ratchet are my guardians. Ratchet raised me when I was a sparkling."

Kiki and the other Ratchet only continued to look bug eyed and then Optimus spoke up. "If we want to find some solid grounding in all this, I think it would be best if we explain everything. Starting from the beginning."

Both Ratchets nodded, again that sounds so odd to say, and both said "That sounds like a good place to start." Both Kiki and I looked at both Ratchets and shared a confused look.

"This is going to be one of the oddest conversations ever." Kiki stated as he rested her head in her hand. "Yes it is Kiki." I stated as I shook my helm, I knew I was going to have a processor ache after all this.

**Yes another CHPTR we finished!**

**Come on people, leave some reviews!**

**Only one! That is just sad. :'-(**


	3. Chptr3:phone problems and trouble makers

Kiki's P.O.V:

My life had become the twilight zone. Two Ratchets; how strange could things get! oh wait, a new bot that is strange also.

As I started to feel dizzy, I realized my head was still killing me to the point where i just wanted nothing more to do than just sleep and hope that this was all a messed up dream.

"Hey do you guys have anything for migraines." I asked held my head in my hands and fell back onto the couch with a THUMP. "You okay there Kiki?" Skylight asked as I curled into a ball. My head felt like it was going to explode and then glue back together only to get blown up again. It was so bad I could feel hot tears run down my cheeks.

"Kiki just try to sleep it off and we will try to be as quiet as possible." my Ratchet spoke out while he rubbed one of his digits over my backside. "Optimus, maybe we can talk somewhere else for Kiki sake." I guess Optimus agreed as i heard the three different pairs of pedes walking away. But the silence didn't last long when I heard the voices of jack, Miko and Raf.

"Dude why did Ratchet freak out and sent us into the other room?" Miko asked very loudly and Jack answered back less loudly "Miko who knows why; lets get bake to the game. I want a rematch from Skylight since she made me crash and lose."

"Miko, jack did you catch a glimpse of the bot they brought in." Raf asked as I listened to them walk up the steps.

Finally realizing that i was in no way getting any sleep, I sat up whipping my face of earlier tears. This made my head hurt worse, but I tried to ignore it.

looking over at Skylight i had to ask her something. "Hey what time is it." I looked around for a clock but i couldnt find one. "I don't know, maybe three or four. Why?" Skylight replied and I then rapidly dive into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone.

This phone was no ordinary phone though. This phone was able to let me call my family that was in my world while I was with Ratchet or call Ratchet while I'm in my world visiting. Ratchet made it for me when I decide to stay with him so whenever i got home sick i could go visit.

As I open it and I realized that I may just have figured out why there were two Ratchets. "Skylight can you take me to Ratchet please. i need to show him something." I ask still staring at my phone. "I'm don't know where they are they could be in any of the rooms. if you wanna make a few trips I am sure we'll find them eventually." Skylight shrugged and turned her action towards her human friends.

"Hey Skylight who the girl on the couch?" Miko pointed towards me. "Yeah she is kind of cute." Jake began to blush as he realized what he had just said out loud. Miko and Raf gave him confused looks but they just shrugged it off and turned back to Skylight. "Ratchet said to leave her be for now so I am not at liberty to say who she is." Skylight gave a sad expression.

"I don't really want to go looking for them now so I guess I have to use my acting skills... RATCHET! RATCHET!" I yelled. Jack, Miko, and Raf covered their heads, and my yelling just reminded me of my head pains.

As both the Ratchets came in running in one yelled "WHATS WRONG SKYLIGHT?" while the other yelled, "WHATS WRONG KIKI." and this made both Skylight and me giggle. it never dawned on me but Skylight's voice did sound a lot like my own; to a point i guess that neither Ratchet could tell who had called.

"I think I figured out why there are two Ratchets," I held out my phone. "Kiki that is your phone how does that help anything?" My Ratchet asked. Both Ratchets gave me a confused look. "Look, remember how my world and your world are already pin pointed on here and I can call my family." I held out my phone closer to my Ratchet's face. "Yes of cores I made it for you." He had a hint of pride in his voice. "Well it says it hast to relocate them both which means one thing... we're in a whole new dimension!" both Ratchets eyes widened.

"If this is the case then you both can stay here until we can figure out how to send you home." Optimus stepped into the room finally and he smiled at me lightly. "Skylight I don't want you speaking to them do you hear me?" The other Ratchet spoke towards the smiling femme behind me in a hushed whisper but i could still hear him enough.

Skylight looked down at me with sad optics as my Ratchet scooped me up and Optimus took us to another room.

Skylight's P.O.V:

So, Kiki figured that they where from like some other parallel world or something... I had to investigate this further because Kiki said something about her world and it was bugging me greatly.

Besides, Ratchet told me not to talk to her or the other Ratchet but he never said anything about being near the two.

As I waited till every one was in recharge, I quietly walked to the room being occupied by Kiki and her Ratchet. The light was still on and the door was left open just enough for me to see Kiki's Ratchet asleep on the berth, but Kiki was awake on his chest plating.

"Psst, Kiki." I whispered and it caught Kiki's attention. As Kiki jumped down from the berth and walked over to the door she poked her head out with a smile. "Yeah what is it?" she whispered back. "Want to go for a ride," I ask "There's some nice places to go riding when it's nice out?"

"Sure if you're like me you can't stand to be stuck in here but what about the others? Besides your Ratchet and mine told us to stay away from each other as much as possible. I dont like to disobey Ratchet so I have to do It." I smirked, "What they wont know wont hurt them."

Giving me a playful smile, we both walked to the door of the base and I transformed into my blue and white dirt bike form. "You transform into this? Super Cool!" Kiki hoped on and we where off. "So do you want to start off or shall I?" Kiki asked. "Well, I'll give you the honors of first drive." I answered while we sped through Jasper.

OoOoOoOoOo

Kiki was silent for most of the drive but after a while she cleared her throat, "You know my Ratchet, he's well... my boy friend." I came to a complete stop nearly crashing into a rock face from what she said. "What?! Wait a minute... what you're with him; like together 'Together'?"

She quickly got of and whispered, "Can we talk about this later? we got company.." She pointed to the sky as she activated her high tech suit.

As I transformed, I gave a confused look, and then I looked up; which made my confused look disappear right away. Flying high above us was a familiar jet with red coloration. As the jet transformed and landed on a rock wall, the cybertronian looked down at us with a sick and twisted smile. "Well well, what do we have here? if it isn't the medic's freak show loyal pet." Starscream spoke out while pointing his clawed servo at me.

St hearing being called Ratcher's pet made my energon boil and I clenched my servos so hard that I could snap a pipe in half. "I TOLD YOU BEFORE, IM NOT HIS PET YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A CON!" Me and Kiki yelled at the con and we gave each other confused looks but Kiki quickly looked back at Starscream with a death glare. As Kiki activated her suit and its jet pack on her back, she yelled and flew head on for Starscream. "STARSCREAM THAT'S IT! YOU ARE SO GOING DOWN!" She flew up right to the Con's and sucker punched him right in the face plate.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF PRIMUS!" the con shirked as he was thrown back with a now sizable dent in his cheek plating. As Kiki was throwing punches left and right, I could help but watch the show going on before me. Kiki body slammed him to the ground, then picked him up by his feet and threw him over the dirt making his chassis skip over the ground. I knew I had to stop her soon but I was having fun watch Starscream getting bested by a human but that changed when she pulled out a gun from her arm and threatened the Con.

"I HAVE FINALLY HAD IT WITH YOU STARSCREAM! THIS MAY NOT BE MY REAL WORLD BUT AT LEAST I CAN DO THIS WORLD A FAVOR BY RIDDING IT OF A WASTE OF SPACE LIKE YOU!" Kiki shouted as the gun hummed loudly right in front of Starscream's spark chamber. to say Starscream was terrified would be an understatement; Starscream was having a near-death scare. "Kiki NO!"

I shouted out to her but she didn't listen. Rushing over to her, I didn't really want to help a Con but, I lifted her off of Starscream and kicked the Con a few feet away. "If you live with the Autobots in your world you know we do not kill in cold energon! What are you thinking?" but Kiki wasn't listening as she pushed my servos apart and flew back over to Starscream, this time pointing the gun and another both at his helm and Spark chamber.

Then suddenly a noised filled my audio receptors and I turned around to see the ground bridge appeared behind me and both the Ratchets stepped out. One which was obviously Kiki's ran towards the angry girl, was charging up her weapons at the unresponsive Con. "KIKI STOP YOU KNOW THAT WANT HELP ANYTHING! CALM DOWN, DON'T ME HAVE TO ZAP YOU." Then my ratchet ran to me and grabbed my arm with a look telling me that he was disappointed.

"I DON'T CARE! I AM TIRED OF THIS MORON!" Kiki screamed with such anger that I thought I saw her eyes burn bright red. The Ratchet, not next to me, opened a panel in his wrist and pressed a button with a sad expression. The next thing I'm seeing is Kiki's suit is lit up with blue sparks and the girl fell unconscious next to Starscream.

As the Ratchet scooped the girl he walked over to where my Ratchet and I were standing and the one who had my arm pulled me through the ground bridge. I knew we where both in trouble. but who would have it the worst I couldn't tell. As we came back into the base, the other Ratchet placed Kiki down on the couch and not too long after that Kiki finally woke up. As she looked at me Than her Ratchet, she pulled her legs to her chest and shrunk into the couch's back.

"Kiki, what in the All Spark did you do that for? You know how much you need to be in control you emotions, remember what happened last time with Knock Out? I also told you not to go near that Skylight. If you had listened to me this would never have happened. You could have gotten hurt, or worse killed!" Kiki's Ratchet ranted on and I couldn't listen anymore since my own Ratchet decided to but in and shouted at me, "Sky how could you disobey me again? That was recluse and irresponsible, what if Starscream turned on you and attacked you? Kiki is obviously dangerous when it comes to her emotions; what if she turned on you?" My Ratchet gave me a questioning look and I couldn't help but turn my optic screen onto dark mode to hide my shame from Ratchet.

"Ratchet, I believe they both have learned their lesson." looking over to the corner, I saw Optimus standing there with his normal expression as ever. "Skylight, Ratchet and I doesn't ask much of you and the few things we do, you more than once go off and disobey them. I think it is best that both you and Kiki stay in the base from further notice." Optimus voice didn't lift or lowering in tone but I could see it in his optics that he knew that I was truly sorry.

"Yes Optimus." both Kiki and myself said as we bowed our heads in shame. "It's late, I suggest that we all retire for the night." I nodded and watched as Optimus walked away.

"Come on Kiki, let's go." The other Ratchet said as he lifted Kiki up into his servos and walked away down the hall with Kiki looking back at me. As she gave me a sad little wave, I returned it but it was even sadder and littler. turning to Ratchet, I turned my optic screen back to my normal clear covering. "Ratchet, I-I" "I'm tired Sky, I am going to recharge. and I better see you in there in the morning." Ratchet voice told me this was in no way a choice and I nodded. "Yes, Ratchet."

As I began to walk down the hall, I felt a servo on my shoulder and I turned to see Ratchet staring at me with a sad expression. "Skylight, I just want nothing more than to keep you safe. I don't want to loose you ever again; if anything happened I don't know what I would do with my self."

I gave Ratchet a nodded and pulled him into a tight hug. "I know Ratchet. I understand." letting go, Ratchet and I both walked down the halls and as we passed Kiki and the other Ratchet's room I heard her Ratchet say something. "Kiki, I just want you to be safe. I don't want to ever loose you and if anything were to happen to you I don't know what I would do."

I guess, Kiki was right about being in a relationship with her Ratchet, he really sounded like he cared for her deeply. I knew what I did was wrong and I bet Kiki knew this too.

I guess both me and Kiki where just trouble makers.

**sorry about the wait guys but I got in trouble again. so I have limited time I can get on the computer, which really means that I am doing this in secret.**

**until my trouble is over, all updates on my stories are on hold or until I find time to do it in secret.**

**Well, I have nothing more to say so...**

**Girl Supersonicboy OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4: The other side of Kiki

Kiki's ratchet P.O.V

I woke up from recharge early. The night before was like some dream; a very bad dream.

Kiki was asleep in the corner of the room with nothing more than a pillow and blanket. She was so mad at herself she refused to sleep with me on the berth and wrapped her self in a blanket. I know how depressed she gets but I hate it how she beats herself up during time like this.

I couldn't help but give out a sigh knowing the best thing is to give her some space. Kiki would feel better most likely by the end of he day and would be back to her happy normal self.

Walking out of our room, i made my way to the main room to hopefully keep my thoughts elsewhere while I worked on the monitors. But as I finally came into the main room, Primus behold there standing their was none other than my counterpart. "Well. looks like we had the same idea." I called out, causing my counterpart to jump from my sudden outburst. and I have to emit it, Kik was right when i do jump i do look rather odd

"w-what! Oh, I guess the term 'Great minds think alike' is in order... that and we are the same mind." He spoke out like he was trying to be friendly but when he shot me a dirty look, the same one I give Wheeljack, i could already think of what was going on through his processor.

"Look I know what you think. That I'm must be nuts for being with a human like Kiki but you don't know her like I do. She's... she's different." My counterpart only rolled his optics at my words. Another trait Kiki said I did a lot and she was also right about me being a little stubborn.

"Please don't hate her, I don't think she could take it knowing that someone else is hating her and we haven't been here no more than a few days." I leaned against the hallway wall, thinking about what I was leading to in this conversation. My counterpart walked over to me and stopped a servo's distance away with a dead serious look in his optics. "What possibly could of happened to her to make her act as murderous as a Decepticon?"

Giving off a sigh, I figured the best place to start was right from the beginning. "She isn't that dangerous. I know your just being over protected of your Skylight but it the same thing for me with Kiki," I snap back but i was trying my best not to turn this into a full our verbal battle. My counterpart huffed angrily and crosses his arms; waiting for me to continue.

" I don't know her whole story," I began, "but that is mostly because of her blocking out her memories from others. Though what I have gotten out of her makes even my protoform cringe of how cruel her world has been. Kiki from a very young age was different; She was constantly dragged on as a third wheel in her family and then continuously stabbed in the back. Because of this, she then thought that to be loved you must be hated by others."

My counterpart suddenly dropped his arms and the glare in his optics lessened. At least now i knew i had his attention. "She was called so many awful things and hurt oh so many times. Her grandparents hated her because they blamed her for being born; her parents weren't married at the time and her grandparents were full on Christans. Her aunt and cousins treat her like trash, saying how they have the beter life and have the perfect family." I had never met Kiki's Aunt and cousins but at the same time i hoped to Primus i never would have to.

"Her older sister has also done something. One time, when Kiki caught her sister and her boyfriend sleeping together her sister threatened her with a broken bottle of whisky. At one point I think her only friend was her stray dog, Nacho. She had a whole classroom that hated her and that was in elementary; even the teacher thought she was useless." I was by now fighting back tears; i hated everyone who had ever made Kiki's life a living hell and I knew Kiki did to a degree.

"Later on, she has a labeled with leaning disability that wasn't discovered till she moved to a different city at the age of seven. This made people think she was stupid because she was unable to write legibly. When she moved it got a little better but not much. She was really bright but that didn't change the kids minds. In middle school she found two friend who she still keep in touch with but something happened to one of them. Tera and Erica were out with Kiki for a drive with Erica's older brother when a truck hit them dead on."

My counter part didn't say anything but with the flux in his optics i could tell he was shocked. "Tera and Kiki made it with only a few broken bones, Erica and he older brother... not so much." Kiki had told me that after loosing Erica, her friends parents blamed her and Tera for the accident, not even blaming the truck driver who was the real cause. "Then a few years later she lost the one thing that kept her sane those years, she wont tell me what it is but this drove her into a depression. This mental illness apparently runs in her family so it was no shock."

"She became a very quiet girl but she still was loving never the less. The people in her church rejected her when a rumor broke out that she had slept with her teacher and was stabbed in the back once again. This life Kiki has not only left mental and emotional scars on her, but physical that she left on her own self." I tried holding back the tears even more but sadly one slipped past me and rolled down my face.

"So why did she act as she did when almost killing Starscream?" My counterpart asked but looked away from me, hopefully giving me a moment. "That was something left before the depression. Like I said she was stabbed so many times and deicided to be loved you must be hated. She has had anger issues from that or at least what I have gathered to be the cause. She does well to control it most of the time, but when she gets so stressed out or extremely angry she can't control it or any bit of her mind." I stared at the ground. "So... this has happened before," My counterpart asked. "Yes ," I nodded, "once that I have seen, but last time it was Knock Out who dealt with Kiki's wrath. "

(flash back)

Kiki and I where working on the synthetic energon on afternoon, trying to get her mind off other things. She had been stressed out from visiting her family and her sister had left a few bruises up and down her arms.

The rest of the team where out on missions, leaving us to hold the base up. But when we get a call that a certain hot shot mech, Smokescreen, needed medical aid we both stopped what we were doing went went off to help the younger mech.

When we finally found Smokescreen, let's just say he stepped on a very weaken grounding. Smokescreen's pede stuck in the ground while at the same time a large pile of rocks covered his leg. I constructed for Kiki to go first sense the floor was most likely unable to support me. She nodded and ran over to aid Smokescreen when, with a swat at Kiki, Knock Out captured her and held her in his servo.

"Awe, looks like I caught the Autobots little organic trainee. Tell me fleshy, are you as good with a buffer as you are with medical tools,?" Knock Out laughed. I stood there helplessly for I knew if I went out to safe her, the rocks underneath could give and up offlining all of us. How Knock Out was standing there without the ground giving out on him I didn't have a clue.

"Kiki was it? I have heard that sorry old medic call you that a couple of times. So sad that your Autobot cant save you now. And with what I have planned for you, He'll wish he was offlined." Kiki gave Knock Out a pure look of fear and anger mixed together and I just simply stood there. What could I do? I wanted to help Kiki so badly but... Oh just seeing that Crazed 'Con holding her just made my blood boil.

"Soundwave, I need a bridge and I have a little surprise for Lord Megatron." Knock Out gave Kiki a devilish grin as he twirled her in his servo. As Kiki spinned around in his hold, I watched as her demeanor change. The look she gave Knock Out told me that the Kiki I knew was no longer present; this Kiki was someone totally different.

I had never seen such anger and hatred in any humans eyes before and if I didn't know better I think Kiki's eyes turned a firery red. "LET ME GO YOU FRAGGING IDOT 'CON!" Kiki screamed out as she broke free from the Knock Out's grasp. as she activated her suit's flight ability, she punched him over and over again. His frame soon became littered with dents and his left optic went complete dark meaning he was blind in it.

Soon the beatings were brought right in front of me but still out of my reach. "Kiki what in the name of Primus is wrong with you!" I called but it did no good. Kiki's mind was lost to the world as she continued to dent up Knock Out's frame.

Soon the beatings came to the point of where the 'Con's red paint and finish were starting to chip. "No, not the paint! ANything but that!" Knock Out cried as he soon fell to the ground and was backed up into a corner. Kiki began to laugh, a laugh that was not her own. This laugh was purely evil and heartless. "I'm going to do more then that... I'm going to extinguish your spark!"

As Kiki activated her gun, she aimed it right at Knock Out's chest. I knew I had to do something, even if Knock Out was a Decepticon no one needed to end like this.

Quickly grabing a pebble, or a medium size rock to a human, I flicked it right at her. The rock managed to bump into Kiki's gun but sadly it turned towards me and grazed my helm.

clutching my now bleeding helm, I watched as Kiki's eyes turned back to their normal coloring. Kiki's suit deactivated and she sat on the ground in shock; giving Knock Out time to retreat into a ground bridge that appeared next to him.

Looking at Kiki, I watched as a figure popped up next to her and lifted her up in a gentle embrace. "You okay Key?" Smokescreen asked using the nickname he had come up for Kiki, he must have dug himself out while Kiki delt with Knock Out. She didn't respond him as he walked over to me and placed her in my servo.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry Ratchet. I didn't meant it." I heard threw her sobs. I nodded and placed her close to my chest as the three of us left this place.

(End of flash back)

"When we got back and when Kiki had calmed down, she forced me to put the shock system in her suit just incase that ever happened again. I was against it but Kiki pleaded with my say that she never wanted to harm anyone else like that again. She was afraid that if she ever went into that kind of state again that it would be with one of us instead of a Decepticon. As you can see it un frontally came in handy." I shock my helm in shame, no matter what Kiki said i was and would always be against the shock system.

"She is not dangerous from what you told me. She just doesn't have totally control a hundred percent of the time." I looked my counter part in the optics and gave him the same dead serious star he gave me earlier. "She tries to control it but it's like something else takes her over. I try my best to keep Kiki as calm as ever but even i have my limits."

My counter part nodded and turned to the hallway I had just from. "I may not take a liking to the fact that you care for that human more than a friend but the care you show is just as strong as the way I care for Skylight. But i only have this to say. If that Human of yours ever lays a digit on Skylight, if she even scratches her paint, i swear by Primus himself I will not hesitate to find a way to put her in her place... and that place will be under my pede."

Kiki was right, when i gave a threat it was truely a scary sight to see.

As my counter part left me alone in the main room and walked down the hall, I watched as he never looked back or even glance at the room I share with Kiki.

"I need to keep a closer optic on Kiki. If I know myself better than anyone else, I will most likely keep that threat."


	5. Chapter 5: Deadly Miss Understanding

No one's p.o.v:

It was a mid after noon and nothing much was going on. The two Ratchets where working on something in the med bay that had to deal with sending Kiki and her Ratchet home and Skylight was with the Jack and Raf in the main room playing a new game Jack had bought. At the moment Skylight had won a total of five times, Raf three, and Jack... one. "Come one you two! Quit cheating and let me win." Jack shouted as he died once again and that made it six wins for Skylight.

"Sorry Jack. Maybe next time you should buy a game you can actually win." Skylight teased her human friend who only gave her a glare. As Raf set up the next game, Kiki emerged from the hall with her face red and puffy from tears. It didn't take long for the small group to see her and her distressed state.

"Hey Kiki. How you doing?" Skylight asked as she watched Kiki slowly walk over to them. "Better. Thank you." As Kiki walked up the steps, both Jack and Raf smiled and waved friendly at her. "So Kiki, how about you come sit next to me and play a few rounds? Maybe with you can help me win something." Jack smiled has he patted the empty seat next to him. Kiki cat down next to Jack but all the while she had on a completely confused look. "What's the problem Kiki?" Skylight asked.

"Raf is so short and Jack's hair is _so_ long. What happened to you guys? And another thing, Raf shouldn't you be in your college class." Kiki tilted her head as she studied the differences in the boys. "I'm only twelve why would I be in college?" Raf asked as he fixed his glasses.

Kiki shook her head, "I almost forgot; different dimension. I guess you guys are a few years younger then the Raf and Jack from my world... hey where's Miko." Kiki asked as Raf took the seat next to her. "She is in detention again. She sassed the history teach about how she thought Napoleon would be a awesome guitar player." Jack laughed as he started up the game for Raf and himself to play.

"Wait, she still get into detention? Wait, not in this dimension here so that means I'm not here to lectern her and kick her into paying attention in school." Kiki sighed and began to watch as the two boys played; Raf was in the lead. "So... your from a different world; a different dimension all together?" Raf asked and Kiki simply smiled and nodded.

"So in your world are we dating? Because it seems that would be the case to me." Jack smiled but as took notice to what he said his face became a full on red. Kiki gave Skylight one look and both of them started to giggle. Jack, now looking confused, asked "What is with the laughing." "I'm taken that's for sure, so sorry Jack. But it's not by any man... think more on the Mech side of things." Kiki mange to say between laughs.

Before the two boys could react and start asking questions, a siren went off and Skylight went over to the computers to see what it was. "Looks like I have some scouting to do. Seems as though some 'Cons are a little too close to one of our energon mines." Skylight stated as she opened up the ground bridge. "What you can't go alone that's dangerous!" Kiki said as she stood up and crossed her arms. "I guess your right," sky light groaned, "Jack you can come with me. Just don't tell Arcee or Optimus." Jack nodded and followed her into the bridge.

As Kiki watched the two go through the bridge she groaned. "That's not what I meant!" activating her suit, Kiki used its jet pack to fly off after them. "You can't take Jack, he has no protection from 'Cons." Kiki yelled as she flew after them. "W-wait guys! I don't think Optimus will like this." Raf cried as he chased after Kiki.

OoOoOoOoOo

When Jack and Skylight arrived at the other end of the ground bridge, they where in a dense forest. Not paying the still opened ground brisge, Skylight tried to contact her Ratchet to inform him of her dismissal but all she got was hiss of static. "Scrap my comm. link isn't working." she growled as she and Jack slowly began to walk away from the bridge.

Once Skylight and Jack were a few feet away, Raf and Kiki finally cam out. "Hey, wait for me!" Kiki shouted out as she flew over to Skylight. "Me Too!" Raf shouted out when he noticed that the bridge had closed and he was now stuck with them. "Raf, Kiki? What are you two doing here?" Skylight asked as Kiki landed on her shoulder. "I wanted to get out for a bit so I followed you." Skylight nodded and than turned to Raf. "I thought it was a bad idea so I followed her to stop her but..."

Skylight groaned and banged her servo over her optic screen. "I am so going to be in trouble." Kiki shrugged and patted Skylight's helm. "Let's worry about that later. You said that this was a scouting mission so let's scout." Flying off Skylight's shoulder, Kiki slowly lead the way for the others to follow. "Raf, Jack, stay close." Skylight ordered as they walked behind Kiki. The boys nodded and took up the rear.

OoOoOoOoOo

After a while, Skylight stopped the group to point over to a boulder that blocked an opening in the trees. "Over there." The humans looked there but since it was solid rock they couldn't look through it. "Um... All I see is rock Skylight." Kiki stated and it was than she saw that Skylight's optic screen was a black now and completely blocking out her purple optics.

"Behind the boulder. There's three 'Cons, all mechs, standing next to a mountain side." Skylight said as she slowly walked over to the boulder. As Jack and Raf went over to Skylight, Kiki only hovered there confused. "How can you tell?" She asked but to only have Skylight, Jack, and Raf sh her. "I'll explain later. Look." Skylight pointed over the rock and Kiki came closer to see that there was three Decepticons. Knock Out, Starscream, and Soundwave.

"So why did lord Megatron send us here again?" Knock Out asks Starscream as they both watche Soundwave dig into the mountain with his tentacles. "To look for something to stop that abomination the Autobots' medic has under his care. That femme is too dangerous and sooner or later she is going to learn how to control that power of hers and then we will be in the scrap heap." Starscream replies sticking his servo in the hole that Soundwave had created.

"What are those 'Cons talking about? Does your Ratchet keep something dangerous with you guys at base?" Kiki asked looking at Skylight. "He's talking about me Kiki." Skylight said as her screen went back to being clear and lowered her head in despair.

"You? Not trying to be mean or anything, but you don't strike me as the dangerous kind?" Kiki says and Raf noddded. "SKylight's not dangerous but..." "Sh! They're pulling something out." Jack interrupted Raf and they all look to see Starscream pull out a large looking device that looked like a mix between a gun and a clock.

"Okay Starscream, I'll bite. What is that thing?" Knock Out asked pointing to the odd little devise.

"It can't be." Skylight whispers in shock as she backs up in fear. "What's wrong Skylight?" Kiki asked but as the 'Cons started to speak again she turned her attention to them.

"This K.O is the one thing that can bring that abomination down..." Starscream started out as he held the weapon in his servo.

"The spark-ager." both Starscream and skylight said together.

"What's that?" Raf, Jack, and Kiki ask. "The spark-ager is something that affects one's spark. Making it either age quickly to where a young mech could be a pile of rush in just a few seconds or an old mech back into his golden years. But there is also something else it can do..." Skylight said as she finally backed up into a tree and it caused it to make a loud noise.

"Who's there!" Starscream shouted out. Soundwave doesn't give them a chance to answer as he walks into the woods and see them. "Scrap!" Skylight shouts as lifts Jack and Raf up and starts to run, while Kiki flies off behind them. As Soundwave starts shooting, Starscream and Knockout come and see who was watching them.

"Seems as if you'll get to see what this device can really do K.O." Starscream says as he points the weapon at Skylight. "No where to run now you freak!" Starscream shouts as he fires the weapon and it hits SKylight right in the backside.

"AH!" Skylight shouts out as she topples over still hold the boys but she manages to keep from crushing them. "Skylight! Skylight what's wrong?!" Kiki asks as she steps down next to skylight. "G-get b-back!" Skylight manages to spur out as she shoves Jack and Raf over to Kiki. "Skylight, what is going on?!" Raf asks but Skylight cant say as he chest plating starts to glow a bright purple.

"You see Knock, when it hits a normal Cybertronian it can do harm but nothing where it can kill... not right away. But when shot at one who has a spark ability such as the femme's... it turns deadly instantly." Starscream said and turns to Soundwave. "Record this for Lord Megatron. He will want proof of this abominations demise."

As Soundwave begins to record, Kiki walks up to Skylight and touches her servo. "Skylight?"

"I-I said G-get BACK!" Skylight shouts out as she shoots up to a kneeling position and her chest plating spreads apart to reveal her spark and from it a beam of spark energy comes from it, smashing the trees that lay before her. "Skylight! What have you 'Cons done to her!" Kiki shouts out at the three 'cons.

"This device will cause her ability to go wild and continue to shoot out her spark energy blasts until her energon is nothing more." Starscream explained and turns to the other cons. "Come, we have done our part." as they turn to leave, Kiki flies over to them gives them each a kick in the aft. "OH no you don't! You are going to fix this!"

As Starscream was kicked, he dropped the device and turned to the other. "Forget the device, we have no chance standing up to that human!" Not wanting to think about it, both Knock Out and Soundwave transform and drove/fly away with Starscream, leaving the device with the humans.

"How are we going to help her?! Is there a reverse switch or something?!" Jack spoke as he looks around the device. Waving Jack away Kiki begins to look at the weapon. "I believe there is just give me a second." Kiki says as she began to fiddle with it. "P-Please, H-Hurry!" Skylight manages to speak out before another spark blast went off.

"GOT IT!" Kiki says as she lifts the device up and points it directly at Skylight. "Are you crazy! What if you make it worse?!" Jack shouts out. "Got any better ideas Jack?!" Kiki shouts out and points to Skylight. Skylight was trying everything in her power to closer her chest plating but no matter what, the spark energy blasts kept on coming and continued to drop her energon levels.

"PLease help her!" Raf shouted out and Jack nodded allowing Kiki to fire the weapon at Skylight a second time. Once the fire was shot, the area was enveloped in a bright white light; blinding everyone. Once the light settled, Kiki and the others look over to see Skylight laying on the ground with her chest plating closed.

"Skylight?" Raf spoke out but he didn't get a response. "Is she..." Jack started out but when he saw Skylight's optic screen blink from off to its on setting it made everyone sigh in relief. "See, it worked. Nothing to worry about." Kiki stated still holding the device.

Suddenly a ground bridge popped up and out walked one of the Ratchets. "Skylight, how many times do have to tell you? Keep you comm. link open." Ratchet spoke out but when he saw Skylight on the ground, his spark stopped for a moment. "Sky?"

Taking a look over at Kiki and the others, Ratchet saw the device she was holding and glared at her. "What have you done to her?!" Ratchet shouted out while picking up Skylight and rushing though the ground bridge. "Wait! it wasn't my... oh great." Kiki said as she and the others ran through the ground bridge after Ratchet. But before Kiki entered the bridge, she dropped the Spark-ager and left it in the forest.

OoOoOoOoOo

As they entered into the base, Ratchet ran Skylight to the med bay with Kiki following close behind him. As Ratchet placed Skylight down, Kiki grabbed the medical bag and flew over to SKylight.

"Get out of here Kiki and when I get her stable you better run." Skylight's Ratchet glared at the small human who completely ignored him as she started to see what damage had been done. "I don't want to hear that right now!" Kiki stated as she used her suit to create a frequency to open Skylight's chest plating. "Let me help, I know as well as you that you have difficulty working with femmes. Your servos are to big for Skylight's small curves. Let me help then you can squash me like a bug afterwards." Kiki gave Ratchet a death glare but quickly turned back to Skylight.

Skylight's Ratchet was about to put an energon pipe in but then was stop by Kiki. "No from what I see, the damage is so bad that will only take her longer to recover. She needs a shot of energon mixed with this every half hour." Kiki said as she pulled out of her pocket a bottle of yellow liquid. "What is that?" Ratchet asked, not wanting to put anything unknown into his Skylight.

"It's just liquid nano-bots My Ratchet and I created. They'll help repair her and will dissolve when she's back to normal." Handing the bottle to Ratchet, Kiki turned back to Skylight "what's the time," she asked. "Its three." Kiki turned to see her Ratchet had entered the med-bay. "Where have you been Kiki? I went looking for you but-" "Not now Ratchet. Skylight needs my help so just hold on." Kiki said as she watched the other Ratchet mix the nano-bots with an energon shot and injected it into Skylight.

Once the needle was taken out Kiki began working again. She worked on and on and every hour half mark she injected anther shot into Skylight. Both Ratchet watched as Kiki worked endlessly on Skylight. Kiki's had never seen her work with such determination before and Kiki didn't even know Skylight very well. 'Maybe it has something to do with this dimension?' Kiki's Ratchet thought. 'it is very odd to begin with.'

OoOoOoOoOo

In the main room, Jack and Raf sat on the couch with worried expressions. "Do you think Skylight will be okay?" Raf asked and Jack nodded. "I'm sure. We have two Ratchet's here and Kiki looks like she knows what to do." Suddenly a loud roar of an enegine filled the base and Smokescreen drove in with a boat load of pure energon behind him in a trailer.

As Smokescreen transformed, he looked over at the kids with a bright smile. "hey guys, where is Skylight I was hoping to tell her all about the new energon mine I found. She's going to be so pumped when I tell her it has an awesome area in it to race." Smokescreen asked but Jack and Raf only pointed towered the med bay. Smokescreen's face plate went from a smile to a look of horror and before anyone could say why Skylight was there, he ran towards the med bay door.

When he entered, he saw Kiki working on her with two Ratchet standing near by. Not knowing who she or who the extra Ratchet was he pulled out his guns. "Back away from her!" he yelled out, bringing both Ratchets attentions to him and then they pinned him against the wall. As Smokescreen struggled against the Ratchets, Kiki continued to work, unfazed by the gun that had been pointed at her.

Although she did new that she would now have to deal with two angry mechs when she was done. 'I just hope I can finish this without my anxieties kicking in from the fact that I will have to run for my live after this.' Kiki thought to her self. Taking a deep breath, Kiki pressed on and continued working.

**Another chptr here and done!**

**Yes! XD**

**Review please.**

**Girl Supersonicboy OUT! **


	6. Chapter 6: Sorry Wrong Number

As Kiki finished on the last of Skylight's injuries, she then used a override code to closed the blue and white femme's chest plating. "She'll need rest for a few days but she should be fine now." Kiki sighed as deactivated her suite and it brought her down to the medical berth next to Skylight's servo. She was obviously tired and worn out from working on Skylight from the way she sat down on SKylight's servo with her shoulders slouched. As Skylight's Ratchet was busy looking over the damaged femme and Kiki's was concerned about how Kiki was feeling, Smokescreen then brook free from the different dimension Ratchets and again drew his gun on Kiki.

At hearing the powering up of a blaster, Kiki's eyes widened when she saw Smokscreen looking at her like the saying 'If looks could kill'. Reactivated her suit, along with its jet pack, Kiki shot up and zoomed away from Skylight; not wanting her new friend to be blasted by the emotional mech. "You have the count of three to explain before I shoot!" Smokescreen roared as Kiki quickly flew away not even waiting for him to say one. "Come back here you 'Con!" Smokescreen shouted as he began to run after her.

"Don't you dare hurt my Sweet Star!" Kiki's Ratchet shouted as he chased after Smokescreen. As the remaning Ratchet watched over Skylight, he took a seat on an empty berth to wait for his little Skylight to wake up.

OoOoOoOoOo

By this time Miko and Bulkhead where returning from Miko's detention, which the teen said that was not her fault. When they arrive, they were welcomed to a scene of a Ratchet chasing Smokescreen who was chasing a girl who was flying away. "Please believe me, It Wasn't me who hurt Skylight! I'm not a 'Con Smokescreen!" Kiki screamed trying to reason with the young bot but was having none of it as he continued to chase her and give off a few shots here and there.

As Miko walked over to Raf and Jack were, she continued to watch the chase scene and in her mind this was something close to what she used to watch on those early Saturday morning cartoons. "What's gotten into those three?" Miko asked as she heard the Ratchet shout something like 'don't you dare hurt her' or 'Run Sweet Star! Run!' "And which Ratchet is it?" Miko added as she sat down next to Jack and placed her feet on the table.

Both Raf and Jack shrugged as they also watched the scene and how Kiki was starting to slow down a little bit from her jet pack loosing energy. "I think that is Kiki's Ratchet and for the reason as to why there's this chase is I think is that Skylight's in the med-bay." Jack answered just as Smokescreen nearly hit Kiki with his fist. "Skylight's in the med-bay? what for?" Bulkhead asked as he finally joined the humans but he still had his optics on the running group.

As Jack and Raf started to explain what had transpired before they came, they told in detail how they had run into the Decepticons and how they had found a weapon called the Spark-Ager.

OoOoOoOoOo

Back in the med-bay, Skylight's Ratchet still sat waiting for her to come out of recharge. As Ratchet continued to watch Skylight, he saw how she was slowly buzzing to life and groaned in pain. "Where... where am I?" Skylight spoke out and it quickly brought Ratchet to her side. "I was in the woods and," Skylight said as she sat up while holding her helm in her servos. "The 'Cons they... they found it Ratchet and they shot me." Placing his servos on her shoulder, Ratchet steadied Skylight as she turned to where her legs hung over the berth. "Easy Sky, you lost a lot of energon." But Skylight didn't stop as she lifted her helm to look up at Ratchet.

"But Kiki... she reversed it. I can't remember anything after that Ratchet." Ratchet nodded and placed one of his servos on the side of Skylight's helm and rubbed in lovingly. "It's nothing you need to worry about now Sky. Just take it easy for now, please." Ratchet said in a tone of voice that told anyone who heard it that it wasn't a request. "Thanks for repairing me again Ratchet. I don't know what I would do without you." Skylight said as she looked up at Ratchet with a smile while she leaned into his servo.

As Ratchet closed his optics he then sighed. "It wasn't me Sky. It was that human Kiki." Skylight looked up at her Ratchet in shock. Ratchet would never let anyone near her when Skylight was injured and he would always be the one to repair her. Only on a few accounts did Ratchet allow Optimus to help and the medic was still edge with that.

Just as Skylight was about to ask what made Ratchet allow Kiki to fix her, a loud **Crash** sound came from the main room and it pulled the two bots' attention. As Ratchet turned to leave her turned back to Skylight who looked like she was struggling to push herself up off the berth. "Skylight, stay here. And I mean it." Ratchet ordered as he ran out of the room slamming the door behind him.

Skylight looked at the door a few minutes before she managed to push herself off the berth with a groan. "Not this time Ratchet." Skylight said to herself as she limped out of the med-bay towards the main room to see what all the noise was all about.

OoOoOoOoOo

As Skylight's Ratchet finally made it to the main room, he was met with a... puzzling sight. Smokescreen was pined against the wall with his face slammed into it and a large metal beam from the ceiling against his back between his door wings. "Oh I'm so sorry! I was just trying to get away! It my fault I turned to sharply." Kiki said franticly trying to help remove the beam from Smokescreen while her Ratchet was also helping along side her.

"Kiki its not your fault. He did this on his own without even giving you a chance to explain." Ratchet grunted as he finally pulled the beam off the stuck bot. "What exactly did happen? In the forest and... This." Skylight's Ratchet asked as he walked over to help to get Smokescreen unstuck.

"It was Starscream. He shot her with this weird weapon that Kiki was holding and if it wasn't for Kiki Skylight might have offlined." Raf shouted out while he watched the three giving the stuck Smokescreen a hard tug but it did little to nothing. "Yeah, but I could of blocked it or something. Its my fault; all of this is." Kiki mumbled as tears stated to run down her cheek. "No its not." the two Ratchets said with sympathy, surprising the both of them that they had agreed.

The Ratchet that was from the current dimension sighed as he paused from pulling on Smokescreen to pinch the area between his optics. "Look, those Decepticons are at fault here and how you acted in saving my Sky you are most definitely not one of them so wipe away those tears. You worry too much over the small things and the important thing is you saved Skylight and you are trying to help... you have some one who cares for you and they way you care for others should be enough to show you that."

Kiki froze for a moment but nodded with a small smile. "He is _so_ warming up to her." Jack whispered to Miko and Raf who nodded in agreement. "Wow now she has two Ratchets to watch over her." Miko giggled. As Raf watched how Kiki and the Ratchets were still trying to pry Smokescreen out of the wall, he walked over to the fridge and pulled out the tub of butter that was there for movie nights. "Here this might help." Raf shouted out to Kiki who flew over and grabbed it while laugh at the timeless idea.

As she quickly put it all around Smokescreen's head she took notice at how said mech was mumbling something but she couldn't understand it. "Let's try this again." Kiki said and with one more pull Smokescreen was out but they had pulled so hard that he had crashed into Kiki's Ratchet. "Now, to get onto another other subject," Skylight's Ratchet began before he shot his head towards Jack and Raf. "What were you two doing out there?!."

"They were there cause the I allowed them to." a voice came and it made everyone jump. Turning to the hallway, everyone saw Skylight leaning up against the wall with a sly smile. "Skylight?! What are you doing up? You still need time to heal!" Kiki shouted out as she zoomed over to the weak femme, forgetting all about Smokescreen and her Ratchet on the floor. "I have spent one too many time in that med-bay, something as small as this isn't going to keep me in there." Skylight answered as she watched the human girl land on her shoulder with an irritated look.

"I have to agree with my Sweet Star with that you still need time to heal." Kiki's Ratchet said as he shoved Smokescreen off him and stood up. "The damages you gained were pretty dangerous. I have never seen someone loose so much energon like that." Skylight nodded as she took wobbly steps towards her Ratchet. "Since I am not in your world I guess you never heard of my condition." At hearing this both Kiki and her Ratchet gave her a puzzling look. "Yeah, what about that? You were shooting like some form of a energon blast from your chest." Kiki asked as she tried to hang on as Skylight finally reached her Ratchet.

"Skylight has a very special ability," Ratchet began to explain as he held Skylight in his arms and allowed her to rest her helm on his chest. "She is able to shoot a high powered blast right from her spark. The only down side of this is that to use this it will drain her energon levels. even to the point of offlining." at hearing this both Kiki and her Ratchet looked at Skylight in shock.

"So that thing you did to those trees, was this spark blast?" Kiki asked and Skylight nodded as she pushed herself off her Ratchet. "I don't really like using it but it sometimes has a life of it's own or the spark-ager can make it go like what you saw. Speaking of that evil machine, where is it?" At hearing this Kiki, Jack, and Raf groaned out loud. "We sort of... left it in the woods." Raf said and it only made Skylight groan as well and place her helm back on her Ratchet.

"We'll have to go back for that thing if it did this kind of damage to Skylight." Smokescreen finally spoke up as he walked over to Skylight and Kiki. "Uh... sorry about chasing you around like that. After listening to all this, I see that I was..." "Acting like an aft-head?" Skylight tease as she smiled up at Smokescreen who returned it back with a timid laugh. "Yeah, let's go with that."

"It's okay, Smokescreen. You are no different then our Smokescreen back in our dimension, isn't he Ratchet?" Kiki asked and her Ratchet nodded. "Your dimension? What do you mean by that?" Smokescreen asked and Kiki was about to explain but when her phone began to ring she quickly pulled it out of her pocket and answered it. At hearing the voice through the phone her face lit up and her eyes widened.

"Optimus its you!" she yelled and it made everyone raise an optic/eye ridge. "How does Optimus have your phone number?" Smokescreen asked. "Not your Optimus. This is the Optimus from my dimension!" Kiki shouted and this made her Ratchet's optics nearly bug out.

Somehow, though he couldn't figure out how, the Optimus from his world had managed to contact them.

**Well, there we go. I think that is good for now.**

**Review please. I love all your reviews.**

**Girl Supersonicboy OUT!**


End file.
